epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Phoenix Wright vs Cole Phelps - 115 Rap Battles Season 3
WOAH, IT'S BEEN A WHILE!...But I'm back, baby!!!!!!!! And welcome back to 115 Rap Battles!!!! Today, we have Noire Detective from L.A. Cole Phelps versus the Ace Attorney himself, Pheonix Wright to find out who is the better crime solver from video games! Took me a while to get back into the swing of things but I'm back and I'll be making a TON more battles this month and all next year! 'Cast:' Ryan Higa as Pheonix Wright EpicLLOYD as Cole Phelps Nice Peter as Stefan Bekowsky (cameo) SSSniperWolf as Maya Fey (cameo) 'Beat:' Goham Instrumental - Allrounda Beats ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!! PHEONIX WRIGHT!!!!!!! VS!!!!!!!!! COLE PHELPS!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' '' '''Phelps: (starts at 0:21) Hey there, Bird-man, you seem to be looking pretty nervous. As when I crush your lanky ass, I'll do the public a GREAT service! I'll be straight-forward with you, unlike your game's text prattle; you'll know you've lost when you've come to spit against a DARK SHADOW! Your curious case of battle choices will be solved and over FAST! You think you'll beat me? You luck out on all your cases, you blue-spiked ass! Before you even started rapping, I've just caught a major flaw: You're a noobish lawyer trying to assault an officer of the law! Wright: (starts at 0:42) Officer of the law? Please, you act like it's a chore! And how can you act for the law when you left your buddies in the war? Time to go Turnabout deep, like the water where you drowned! I've noticed better characters and you're just the OTHER Rockstar clown. Admit it, Phelps, I've got the edge, and this isn't worth my time. I'm a lawyer and I'm STILL better at solving crimes! (And in rhyme!) I can counter any of your "evidence" so don't you even dare, you dis-count, broken down Holmes! Maya Fey: Ouch, Nick! Got him there! Phelps: (continues at 1:04) It seems like really ARE an attorney; making up lies as you go! That's one confirmed things about you, but are you an ACE?! Stefan Bekowsky: No! Phelps: Some of the ways you "defend" to me are truly mysterious, but I'd like to see your so called "Justice For All" while in the Noir period! I've picked up some clues from your verse, and yeah, I can clearly tell: judging by your mental being, you really don't battle well. Let me jot this down. Won't take more than two verses to harm ya. Feel the wrath of my .45. Own you harder than von Karma! Wright: (continues at 1:25) I tried playing your game. One of the WORST pieces of fiction! It's like Doyle's turd! You've confirmed these "clues"? An OBVIOUS contradiction! These ruinous thoughts going through your head disgrace the justice system! I'll slaughter you on the mic, just like a Homicide victim! The price of steping to a lawyer this nice is like a demotion from Vice. I'd beat you hard, but I think just a simple Psyche-lock should suffice! Take a look at your reflection, Phelps, and make a simple selection: Get some good witness protection, say your false statements! Well... ''WHO WON?!!!!!! YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!! 115 (GUILTY!) Wh..whuh?! (TAKE HIM AWAY!) NO! NO! UH...UH...RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!! WHO WON?!!! Phoenix Wright Cole Phelps 'Hint for next battle:' ' ''' Category:Blog posts